Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Crash Co
As the curtains rise, the big presentation begins. However, on the flat screen on the stage, a small animation plays: Petey Piranha and King Boo walk onto the screen, waving at the audience. Just then, the words "Crash" and "Co." appear on both sides of them. They begin smiling at the audience until they realized the whole logo is reversed. Both investigate, and Petey accidentally bumps a letter, causing the whole logo to begin turning. Unfortunately for King Boo, he gets stuck in the "O" as the logo moves. He manages to push himself out with Petey's help, and the two resume their smiling, showcasing the company's new logo:' Snazzy new logo, no? '''Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Just as the crowd begins roaring and cheering in applause, company director User:Pokerninja2 walks onto the stage. "Enjoy the new logo? I hope you are, cause I had to work my ass off to make it. Anyways, greetings to all users across this little shit-rile we call Fandom Powered by Wikia, as well as any other people who come across this... for some reason. This will be the company's first presentation at F3, E3, or whatever Fantendo event based on E3 is held. This company has gone through it's ups and downs, and only recently picked up with Super Smash Bros. Crash. We here at Crash Co. hope to keep this ball rolling, and the games we have planned will hopefully do just that. So without further ado, turn off the lights, grab your popcorn, and get ready for Crash Co.'s biggest event yet!" Day 1 Well here's day one out of five, so now the presentation can actually begin. I honestly don't know where to begin, so I'm just gonna wing it and go from game to game in no particular order. Starting with: Right now, I welcome you my newest umbrella game, Unjustice. As you could probably guess from the title, this is gonna parody the Injustice games directly, meaning that it won't be "another crappy Smash clone" but instead "another crappy Street Fighter clone". Or Mortal Kombat. Or Tekken. Or whatever the hell Injustice is based on. Being a clone of Injustice, naturally a lot of gameplay features are retained. The game is a 2.5D fighting game that plays a little different from one. Whereas in other games like Street Fighter a match consists of multiple rounds of regenerating health bars, Unjustice matches only consist of one round with each player bearing two life bars. Another cool feature is the interactive stages; you can throw opponents at the background scenery or use some objects in the background to help you get the edge. For example, on the Yoshi's Island stage you are able to pick up a Yoshi Egg from a nest and throw it at the opponent. Meanwhile, the Jungle Hijinxs stages has several vines, allowing players to swing across the stage. There are also transitions in the stages if one is knocked back hard enough on the end of the stage: on the Subcon stage, a player may be knocked back hard enough to take them through a Hawkmouth, warping the fight from a calm grassland to a sky world with Wart's castle in the nackground. Unjustice uses a three-button layout of Light, Medium, and Heavy attacks. Like other games, these three buttons can be combined with other inputs to pull off stronger moves. A fourth button also exists, which is the "character trait" button. Once a meter is filled, the player is able to use their character's Character Trait, which can be enough to give them the edge in a battle. Think of this of the "down special move" of a Smash moveset, as those tend to be the unique of the bunch. Examples of Character Traits include getting a Super Star to boost defenses or getting enraged so that any attack thrown at you will make your attacks stronger. Another meter will charge you fight; the Omega Meter. It has four sections, and depending on the amount it fills, it can be used for different things. If not fully charged, players can use a "Meter Burn" variant of their special attacks to make them even stronger at the expense of taking away some of the meter. If completely filled however, they are able to perform a Final Smash-esque attack called an Omega Super. Last thing I'll bring up is the unique roster of characters; I'll only show a few off, but here they are: Oh, and did I mention Biff would be the one giving character descriptions? That's right, he's moved from ARMS commentator to umbrella game referee. I'd say he made the right choice. Now you may be wondering what the ever-living shit this is. "Poker," I can here you typing in the comments / chat / wherever the fuck you are, "What is this game? You didn't have this in the previews." Well that's because I forgot to make the logo wanted to keep this a surprise for the presentation. This game is going to tackle a genre the Mario series has yet to cover; the plumber has forayed in platforming, kart raching, sports, and even fighting... but has yet to have a Tower Defense game. That changes now! Since Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (as well as Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions if they play their cards right), this will be the first Mario title to have a significant focus on Bowser and his minions. The story follows Bowser kidnapping Princess Peach, but this time he wants to make sure Mario and his merry bunch don't get to the castle. So, he hires your Mii as general to command his army (much to Kamek's anger) across the various levels of the Mushroom Kingdom. Gameplay has a Super Mario Maker-styled way of playing. In any given level, the main goal is to keep Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and the rest of the gang from reaching the flagpole and entering the castle. To do this, you must use the money Bowser gives you to purchase minions, or "Towers" to patrol the area. Some weaker enemies such as Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Piranha Plants are among the cheapest Towers, while with more money you can purchase Lakitus, Hammer Bros., Magikoopas, and Boos. Before the level begins, you are given 45 seconds to set up your first line of defense with the money given. As your Towers defeat the heroes, you are given cash so you can buy more Towers to increase your defense. However, if enough heroes reach the flagpole, you'll lose. You have five Towers at the start of the game available; Goombas, green and red Koopa Troopas, Piranha Plants, and Cheep-Cheeps. As you play through levels, you can unlock more Towers to place. Before each level you can select from eight Towers to place, and with over 50 Towers it can be difficult to pick the perfect balance of "strong" and "cheap". Special Towers called Bosses are also available for use, but unlike regular Towers, Bosses require Bowser Coins that are rewarded by clearing levels. These Bosses can include Bowser Jr., Boom Boom, Petey Piranha, King Boo, and even Bowser himself. As you place a certain Tower and / or Boss, they will be able to be upgraded and become more effective. Some examples include making a Paragoomba jump higher or making a Hammer Bro.'s hammers bigger. However, it's not all purchasing and placing Towers; you need to be smart about your money too. Sure, 100 Goombas will certainly take up a huge area, but then Mario and his gang can defeat them easily with a few stomps. By the same token, a single Hammer Bro. serves as a good line of defense, with his hammers able to take down multiple heroes. However, if he gets defeated, that leaves the rest of the heroes free to pass. You must use cash wisely and not blow it on Towers that don't work too well with each other. Otherwise, you may find yourself fucked. Finally, there are two distinct modes of play; Bowser's Reign and Survival. The former is the game's "Story Mode", and sees your Mii placing Towers and Bosses throughout each level of the game, progressing through and above all defeating Mario and co. The other mode, Survival, is a unique game mode that allows one to select a level and see how long they can last against an endless wave of heroes. You'll need to constantly be alert of your Towers and your cash, because if just one hero makes it to the end it's game over! Day 2 On the previews, there was a poll of games where users would vote for the games they are most excited for. Against all odds, Wario Land of all games managed to get the most voted (though there were only three votes for that game so this probably doesn't mean anything). Not that I blame anyone though. Wario Land has always been home to some of Nintendo's greatest 2D platformers, and another game is more than overdue. Anyways, as you can tell from the title, the game was Wario going through a dimension of gold to suit his greed! The game is pretty similar to Wario Land: Shake It! in terms of gameplay: Wario travels through levels in order to get as many coins as he can, and collect the Super Gem at the end of the level. He must then quickly exit the level the same way he came from, as the sirens begin ringing and he must avoid getting caught red-handed. The levels also have special treasures to collect and missions to accomplish. Now it's time to explain the new feature of the game so this isn't just "Shake It! but with different levels". In the Gold Dimension, Wario encounters a friendly shopkeeper who agrees help him on his quest for gold. To be of assistance, he gives Wario a special pad that allows him to access his shop whenever he wants. What this means is that, unlike Shake It! where Wario must head back to The Sweet Stuff in order to get his items, maps, etc., The Gold Dimension allows Wario ti buy his goods whenever he needs, which doesn't really put a stop in the action. Also, the game will be borrowing a few features from Wario: Master of Disguise for DS. In that game, the player could draw shapes on a picture of Wario, which would give him a different costume to accomplish different things. In this game, Wario is able to purchase these costumes and more on his mobile shop! You'll need to collect enough money to buy them though, and a level that requires a certain costume will stop you from entering it an dtelling you "Hey, you need this costume!" All of the costumes, including Arty Wario, Cosmic Wario, Dragon Wario, and Wicked Wario make a return from Master of Disguise. There are also a few more costumes, such as Bull Wario that makes his charge attacks stronger and Ghost Wario that allows him to turn invisible and pass through certain walls. Throughout the game, you'll need to untilize these costumes to complete the game and find all of its secrets. Wario Land is back, and it's about time too! Day 3 In recent years the Yoshi series has been getting more attention; Yoshi's New Island was released on 3DS a couple years back, Yoshi's Woolly World about a year later, and then we recently had a 3DS port of Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World. On top of that, a new Yoshi game is coming to the Switch. With all these games, you'd think Yoshi doesn't need anymore games for a few years, right? WRONG! This new game, Yoshi's Island Switch, is gonna be coming to the Switch as well! While the new Yoshi title seems to play like Yoshi's Story, this one is going to be a traditional Yoshi's Island game. Saddle up with Baby Mario again as you go on an epic quest to save Baby Luigi! Hold on, what's that? Baby Mario is the one captured this time? Well then. Yup, Baby Mario has rescued his brother three times now. So Kamek comes up with another plan - he travels back in time to kidnap Baby Mario instead, not leaving the younger twin stranded on Yoshi's Island. The Yoshis native to the island find him, and realize that he wants to help rescue hos little brother. And so, the clan agrees to help this poor baby and go on another adventure! Or wait... wouldn't this be their first adventure? See, this is why I have a hard time making time paradox plots; it's so easy to screw up. Well, that aside, Kamek then realizes that with Baby Mario captured, he decides to team up with this timeline's Kamek to kidnap Star Babies across the planet so the Koopa Kingdom can reign supreme. Thankfully, the Storks put a stop to their plans as the two Kameks' minions accidentally drop Baby Peach. That's right, Yoshi's Island Switch will be bringing back the multiple babies mechanic from Yoshi's Island DS! Throughout the various levels are Stork Stops, where the Yoshi can summon a Stork and allow him to switch babies, granting him new abilities. So far, we are only confirming three babies Yoshi can give a ride for; Baby Luigi is Yoshi's first baby and will allow him to run faster, Baby Peach is the second baby and can use her parasol to help Yoshi's flutter jumps gain more distance, and Baby Toad who can allow Yoshi to hit special Mushroom Blocks. Of course, aside from this, the traditional Yoshi's Island gameplay is retained; Yoshi must make it to the GOAL! Ring and pass on the baby to the next Yoshi. There is no time limit, allowing for players to take their time exploring each level... and they'll need to as well in order collect all the Stars, Red Coins, and Smiley Flowers. Other gameplay mechanics including minigames from Yoshi's Island DS, Morph Bubble transformations as seen in the first two Yoshi's Island games, and even the Mega Eggdozers and Metal Eggdozers from Yoshi's New Island see return. Lastly, we're borrowing the customization feature from Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World, that allows the player to create their own playable Yoshis by changing their body's color, adding designs to them, etc. So yeah, while this may not have that much new stuff, it's classic Yoshi's Island. That should suffice. I'm too lazy to make a whole introduction thing so I'm just gonna shove some newcomers here and be done with it, OK? Day 4 Yeah yeah, I know that I missed a day. Some stuff got in the way. Thankfully I got permission to extend the presentation to like 10 days instead of five, because to be quite frank I may have bitten off more than I can chew. Sorry things had to happen this way, but really all this means is more time for me to get these games out. Anyways, here we have Paper Mario Galaxy. There really isn't a whole lot to say here, because to be honest you already know what this is gonna be. A game that returns to the turn-based combat, storytelling, and overall polished system that the first two Paper Mario titles had, unlike the rushed and overall horrible gampelay of Sticker Shit and Color Trash. Being a Paper Mario game that goes back to the series roots, obviously plenty of things are bound to return. You have the polished combat system, complete with usable items, badges, and all, a good leveling-up system, and even the audience from The Thousand-Year Door. But now it's time to reveal the feature every sequel must have so it isn't "the previous game with more stuff". The Battle Cards from Color Trash are returning, but now act completely different. Yes, you can still use attacks like Power Smash, Power Bounce, Multibounce, Piercing Blow, and Fire Drive by equipping badges, but you can also use these attacks by buying Battle Cards from the shops. You use and collect them in a similar way to items, and pretty much act as a way to use the powerful badge attacks without wasting FP. You can only hold a couple at a time though, and they don't come cheap either, so you'll need to use them wisely. Given from the "Galaxy" part of the title you can tell that this will obviously take place in space. Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi have been invited to take a trip to Planet Bluemoon in order to celebrate the Super Star Festival, held every millennia. The trip is too long however, so the four make a quick stop at Spaceport. While here, a falling star crashes onto the port. The four decide to investigate, but the star gets back up and continues flying through space. This time however, it uses a tractor beam of some sort to drag Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi with it, and scatters the three across space. Naturally, Mario goes around Spaceport looking for clues, eventually meeting Goombill. Goombill the Big Tail Goomba Goombill is a space traveler who was invited to go to the Super Star Festival, just like Mario and co. He doesn't recognize him, but he does take Mario to his friend and traveling companion, Goombelina the Paragoomba. She recognizes Mario instantly, and agrees to help in any way she can. Mario explains the situation to her, and she and Goombill agree to help. Their ship, however, is out of fuel and special "Space Crystals" are needed to power it. After some exploring with Goombill, who's abilities Tattle to prove useful (not), the hero eventually finds a Space Crystal underneath the city. Now with the ship powered, Mario can now journey to rescue his friends. Unlike previous Paper Mario titles, the game doesn't have a set "chapter" system. It's more like an open-world game, where you can chose which path you want to take first. In this case, Mario and Goombill can travel to one of three planets: Flowerbloom, Boo Moon, and Paintcolor. Why not discuss the partners you can expect to encounter in these planets, shall we? Day-Z the Crazee Dayzee Credit to http://eniotna.deviantart.com/%7CEniotna for the design. Meet Day-Z, a world-renowned pop star famous around Flowerbloom. She has gone on various tours across the far reaches of the universe because of her fame and gorgeous singing voice. She's become almost as popular as Mario to an extent. Of course, with a voice like hers, it's no shock. What IS a shock though is that Luigi has become her singing partner, forming a duet. So when Mario and Luigi reunite, Day-Z agrees to put her singing career aside for the time being and help Mario and Luigi find their friends. She has the ability to lull enemies to sleep with her singing, much like Flurrie's wind ability. Also like Flurrie, Day-Z's singing can unveil secret passages. Priscilla the Ptooie This colorful Ptooie lives on Paintcolor, a planet where the skies are red, the grass is blue, the water is brown, and the sand is green. Naturally, its inhabitants are oddly-colored as well, and Priscilla here is no esception. Though at first she appears as a foe to Mario, Yoshi cuts the battle short and introduces the two to each other. Apparently, Priscilla befriended Yoshi when he landed, and let him stay in her rainbow-colored swamp for the time being. Happy to help her new friend find his other friends, Priscilla is happy to join Mario's party. In the overworld, she helps Mario by spitting out spiked balls forward, which can hit switches from a distance. Like Koops, this ability can also be charged while Mario moves around. Terra the Boo Terra is a Boo who works as a waitress at Café Scaré on Boo Moon. She and the other workers have been noticing some shady things going on in the establishment. Peach, who wants to help out her newfound Boo friend, enlists as waitress to help investigate. When Mario and co. arive, Peach explains the situation to them, so Mario takes the job of a chef. Eventually, Mario too begins noticing some strange things going on in the café, and Terra's ability of turning Mario invisible prove to be more than helpful at solving the mysteries. Also did I mention that you can have Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi join the party as well? They act as partners in that you can switch them out, except you switch Mario instead. The main difference is that each have different stats; Luigi has extra defense, Yoshi has more offense, and Peach has less defense and offense but her action commands, from attacking to guarding, are a lot easier to perform. Paper Mario is back! Day 5 Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Crash Co.